


Horrible Singer

by Doctorkei23



Series: Mrs. Driver [2]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Inside Llewyn Davis, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Inside Llewyn Davis - Freeform, Kissing, Lemon, Not Beta Read, Paterson - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, horrible singing, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorkei23/pseuds/Doctorkei23
Summary: Adam returns home after a long time away from you.  After a steamy session of sex, you tell him your thoughts on his participation in the film Inside Llewyn Davis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've written a new chapter on this series. It was inspired by DreamofHakeem, a very nice reader that left me a heartwarming comment on the first chapter of the Mrs. Driver series. Hakeem, I was going to gift this fic to you, but I'm afraid you won't like the quality, so I wouldn't want to tarnish your profile page with this. T.T But still, thank you so much for the support! 
> 
> Another person who deserves being a mention is ritabernas97. Thank you so much for being willing to read this series. I am very grateful for the support.
> 
> Again, I encourage you all to watch Adam Driver's films. He might be worldy-known by his SW role or even his HBO Girls' one, but he has several films that are good. In this case, the movie the Reader is talking about is Inside Llewyn Davis. He has a very minuscule role in it, but Oscar Isaac (SW's Poe) acting and singing was great. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

The past weeks had been the longest, most tiring in all of Adam’s life. He was just returning home after weeks of promoting his new film, _Paterson_. He didn’t consider himself a needy or overly emotional person, but he couldn’t deny that all this time away from you had put a damper on his mood. The last days of filming he felt he was losing his mind, not being able to talk to you, hear you, see you… He was going crazy. Not that you were ignoring him or anything, but you guys just couldn’t agree on a time where you both could talk. Whenever he called you, it would either be too late back at home (meaning you were sleeping) or go straight to voicemail (meaning you were working). The same happened to you. He would see all the missed calls from you every time he went to his trailer, but by then, it was too late to call… again. He didn’t exactly mind. He knew you were both busy people. Him an actor and not being permitted to carry around his cellphone when filming, and you having the golden rule of not using cellphone while working. Instead, you texted each other, but it would always left him empty and angrier. Receiving and/or replying hours later made it lose the spontaneity that normal conversations had. Still, it was part of adulthood, so he had to endure it. That didn’t mean he had to like it.

He shook those thoughts out of his head, though, for he was finally home. Adam was turning the key of the apartment, and he could already hear a scratching in the door. He huffed and chuckled, knowing who was behind the rattle. As soon as the door opened, your black and grey Oriental Shorthair tabby cat( **1** ) started rubbing himself on Adam’s legs. 

You had begged him to help you find and buy, preferably adopt, an Oriental Shorthair, because some woman allegedly owned a cat who looked just like Kylo Ren. The woman even renamed her cat to Kylo Ren and made an Instagram profile of the cat. He wasn’t that surprised about it, for people would always come up with the craziest things, but he had _not_ expected you to get on the “Kylo Ren look-alike cat wagon” too. He had to admit, he didn’t consider himself much of a cat person, but the face you made when you asked him to let you adopt a cat was too much to bear. He couldn’t say no to you, for he would always feel an indescribable need to please you in any possible way.

Picking up the cat and letting him bump his head on his face as a greeting, he chuckled once again. Really, if you asked him a few years ago if he would ever own a cat he would’ve said no before you finished the sentence, yet now, he saw the cat as an extension of you, making him care about the damn cat too. Even if just a little bit.

He let go of Ben Solo (yes, you had named him after his light-side SW character because Kylo Ren “was already taken”) and closed the door behind him, leaving his baggage by the door. Ben ran off to the living room, where Adam imagined you would be. The sight that greeted him made him smile lovingly. There you were, bundled up in one of his blankets while snoring softly. A movie on Netflix was playing in the background, letting him know that you fell asleep while watching it. Ben started meowling to you sleeping form, as if to let you know Adam was there. 

He tried to shush Ben but you stirred and blinked a few times and saw Adam looking at you apologetically.

“Adam?” you asked groggily. 

He smiled at you and kneeled on the floor to softly kiss your forehead. “Hey, beautiful” he murmured, keeping his lips on your forehead. He felt two arms embrace him strongly and felt you shudder and hiccup.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, worried at your reaction.

You looked up at him, teary-eyed and smiling. “I’m just happy to have you back”, you replied, letting tears of joy flow freely.

“I’m glad to be home too. But please, don’t cry”, he whined, while hugging you back.

You laughed, burying your head in his chest again. You breathed in his scent, trying to reacquaint your mind with him once again. Not that you really needed it, but you just loved the rush it gave you.

You hugged him until he protested about his gradually bruising knees, pulling him on top of you. He was heavy, but you didn’t care about that in the moment. You had missed him so much that you were in urgent need to feel him all over you. 

He grinned at your antics. He kissed you, while caressing your waist slowly. You exhaled and moaned when you felt his tongue prodding at your lips, seeking entrance. You complied with his request, starting a battle of hot tongues and sweet nips that you quickly lost. He started kneading your breasts, pulling at your erect nipples and making you groan.

You pulled at his shirt, sign that you wanted it off. As soon as the shirt fell to the floor, you ran your hands down his pecs and took a nipple in your mouth to suck hard. “Fuck”, he said, squeezing and grounding your hips to his. You could feel his hardened member through your already soaked undergarments, letting you both know you wouldn’t last much. 

“Fuck, Kei. I want to be inside you” whispered Adam to your ear. You moaned and felt your panties get impossibly wetter. He took this as encouragement and took off his jeans, feeling instant relief at his confined cock being set free. 

He put your legs around him, pulling your underwear to the side, and rubbing his shaft in your juices. You mewl at the sensation, making him growl and thrust forward without any warning. Not that you wanted one. He knew you liked rough sex, so you were loving this. Still, he caressed your hips, to let you know he was willing to stop if it hurt you. 

You moaned loudly at the intrusion and threw your head back, loving the wicked burn you felt after so many weeks without having sex. You were waiting for the rough pace, but he didn’t move. You growled in annoyance and gave him the “I can handle it” look, making him smirk at your naughty behavior and start pounding into you with abandon. 

You were in cloud nine, putting your hands in his chest, feeling his muscles ripple. He kept a hard and fast pace, just like he knew you wanted, while trying to keep himself from coming, yet you had become tighter with all the weeks that had gone by, so the battle was proving futile. He saw you lost in oblivion, rubbing your clit yourself. He took your hand off and starting rubbing your clit in a punishing manner, making you hear you cry his name over and over like a mantra. 

Adam knew you were close, he could feel it the way you kept clamping on his cock. Feeling himself on the brink of coming too, he grabbed you by the back of your neck and groaned in your ear “Come all over me, babe.”

Those words were your undoing. You came hard, leaving crescent-shaped cuts in his biceps, arching your back and moaning his name for all to hear. 

“Kei, fuuuuuuuuuuck!” groaned Adam, coating your walls with hot ropes of cum. 

Both of you laid there, basking in the afterglow, trying to regain your breath. You opened your eyes after a few minutes and found Adam looking at you like you were the most precious thing in the world. Blushing, you gently pushed him off you. “You’re heavy, Addie. Get off.” you playfully whined at him. 

He pouted, but you saw through him and raised you eyebrow at him. He chuckled and sat, taking you with him and making you straddle him. You were about to protest about needing to recover before going at it again when you heard him sigh in relief, feeling his arms come around your naked form. You hugged him back, reveling in this cute and needy side of him. After all, he was known for not liking hugs( **2** ), so whenever he hugged you for long periods of time, you seized the opportunity. 

* * *

“Hey! I didn’t know you had worked in a film with Oscar before Star Wars.” You said, while rinsing the shampoo out of your head. 

“I thought you knew.” replied Adam, while squirting some body wash into the mesh sponge. 

You narrowed your eyes and told him “No. I did not. Anyway, I found out because the next movie on the list( **3** ) was Inside Llewyn Davis, and I wasn’t expecting Oscar to be the protagonist.”

He hummed. “So, what did you think about it?” he asked, washing your back.

“That you can’t sing for shit!” you said, apparently very annoyed. He laughed hard, he wasn’t expecting that comment. Not that is wasn’t true, he didn’t consider himself a great singer… or a singer, but he found the comment amusing.

“It is not funny, Addie. I mean, I love you. I think you’re perfect. Yet, I don’t even know if you’re doing it on purpose or if you really can’t sing, but every scene, skit or parody you do, you sing horribly.” You huffed, looking very cute, crossing your arms and childishly pouting.

He snorted, not believing what you were saying. One of the things he admired about you was the fact that you were a very honest, some might say blunt, person. You never hesitated to speak your mind, but there were times he believed maybe were biased regarding him, for you adored him. Hence why hearing you talk about him that way was a new thing in your relationship. Moreover, you had a beautiful voice (he would always persuade you to pursue a career in music), but he knew that you hadn’t meant it in an I-sing-better-than-you way.

“I most certainly do not. In fact, I’m going to sing something right now that will knock you off your feet” he said in a confident manner.

You raised your eyebrow at him. “Oh, really?” you asked, putting your hands on your hips. 

You didn’t know what you were expecting, but it certainly wasn’t what you heard. Adam was singing a peculiar version of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star( **4** ), sounding more like poetry reading than anything else. You tried to keep serious, but a smile made your way into your face.

“See?” he asked, wrapping your arms around you and kissing your cheeks. Once again, you laughed at his silliness. 

“Well, you _do_ look cute while singing, so I guess that’s a plus.” You mention, blushing at his alluring gaze. Even though you might’ve teased him about it, you loved his singing. His deep, sweet baritone voice, which reminds you of woodwind instruments. It always gives you chills. 

“I do?” he murmured on your lips. You were about to nod, but he kissed you, ravishing your lips, sucking your tongue… blowing away any hope of coming up with a witty comeback. 

You had missed each other too much this time, thus spending that night making love over and over, familiarizing with your bodies, strengthening your feelings. You hated whenever he left, but the time spent together was the most sublime experience. 

* * *

As depressing and cruel Inside Llewyn Davis had been, it gave you a new perspective on things. One of the meanings behind the movie was the inevitable acceptance of having to give up on your dreams… a situation people are not comfortable with. Regardless, you considered yourself a fighter for what you believed in. You had achieved all your goals in a short amount of time, while still having been let down in life numerous occasions. You weren’t afraid to have your dreams crushed, now, to not fight for them was simply inconceivable. 

Never in your wildest dreams would you have thought of meeting Adam Driver. It goes without saying how lucky you felt for having met him and spending your life with him. You found love without searching for it. And that was the biggest dream of all.

###### Footnotes

**1.** [Ben Solo kittie!](http://www.downvids.net/video/bestimages/img-oriental-shorthair-cat-looks-like-dobby-722.jpg)

**2**.[Adam hugs nobody!](http://hellogiggles.com/adam-driver-star-wars/)

 **3**. As mentioned in Mrs. Driver part I: “While We’re Young” plot, Reader is on a “quest” to watch all of Adam’s films to get to know the artistic side of him. 

**4**.[Adam's Twinkle, Twinkle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ak47UQIjz7c)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'll repeat the same note from the first chapter of the series: "I find it important to explain that, even though Adam Driver is happily married in real life, this series will revolve around you being his girlfriend/wife. I might write a "How you guys met" fanfic, but I still haven't decided when. I don't know what's your view on writing about actors who are already "taken", so I apologize to people who might feel bad with this."
> 
> On the other hand, I feel weird about this fic. It was easy to write, except the ending. I didn't know how to finish it without sounding incomplete. I'm not that pleased with it, but I'm happy that I was able to write again. The sex scene sucked, but I wanted to write smut in a non-Kylo fic. I'm still having a horrible time coming up with the title of fics. It frustrates me. In fact, this fic was written on Wednesday, but I hadn't been able to come up with the title or the last paragraph, so it's been on-hold ever since.
> 
> The Girls'-related fic is going to take a little bit of time, because I want it to be perfect. I love him in that series, even though he's a psycho, so I'm really looking forward to writing a long chapter about a situation revolving around several aspects of his character. 
> 
> Anyway, to anyone reading it, I hope you enjoyed this nonsense.


End file.
